Rainbine
by Widget Power
Summary: A different story than the one known by all. I know Rainbine was taken already, but I decided to use it nonetheless. NOT THE SAME ONE. If you don't enjoy blood and gore, there's a lot of it and you shouldn't read it. Anyone who doesn't mind it go right on ahead. (Yes I realize Spike has no wings, but just please leave a kind review either way)
1. Chapter 1

"Dash! Over here!"

Rainbow Dash did a barrel roll and turned sharply to falcon-dive to land gracefully next to Gilda the Griffon.

"Gilda, I thought I had told you. I don't want you to show your face around here anymore. I'm not a bad friend, and you—"

"Chill, my bro. I came here to see you, and none other."

"Spit it out before I have to pound it out of you," shot Dash, threatening Gilda with the sharp end of her hoof.

"Now, now, Rainbow _Crash_," The mention of her old taunting nickname made Rainbow Dash cringe. "You don't have the guts to do that, and anyway, I have talons. Do you really want to go against these?" She held her massive talon to Rainbow Dash's throat. "Now, we're going on a walk. I'm really disappointed in you, Rainbow Crash. You were so _brave, _when you were my friend. Now look at you. A speck in the air, scared to even face a rabbit. You're worse than Flutterbitch…"

Rainbow Dash felt her blood boil. No one talked about her friends like that.

She was silent as Gilda led her into the darkest part of the forest. The razor sharp claw at her throat drew a pinpoint of blood. It trickled steadily down her neck, all the way to the tip of her hoof. They stopped when they reached a clearing.

"You're staying here," said Glenda. She used her talon to drill a hole into Dash's hoof. Blood spread in a fractal of red around Rainbow Dash's hoof while Gilda used the piece of hoof to shape a perfect nail, with which she nailed Dash's other hoof into the ground. The pain streaking through Rainbow Dash's body was enough to make her faint, but she stood tall and tried her best to hide the tremors that shook her muscles. Gilda smiled. "Oh, so feisty…" she muttered. She headed off into a thicket.

She returned a few moments later laden with crimson leaves.

"I'm really sorry it had to end this way, but you see, you will always be scum on the Earth to me." She began pacing around Rainbow Dash. "Have you ever wondered what death feels like?" she asked, stopping as she came around to face Dash.

In one swift movement, she was whispering in Rainbow Dash's ear.

"Well, Rainbow Crash? I do. I wonder all day what it'll feel like to die. Let's see. There are many ways of going about it…" She began pacing again. "There's the theory that good people go to Heaven, and the bad ones go to Hell. But, however, how do they decide where you go? And if that's the case, I'll meet you below... There is also that theory that you are reincarnated. Me? I believe we come from the dirt…and that's all we will become. That's why I want you to find out."

Rainbow Dash knew that this was the end… She couldn't help wondering, however. Would she die instantly upon eating those leaves, or would it be painful? She knew she had no choice but to find out, however and accepted her fate with grim reality.

"Here… Have a taste…" said Gilda, plucking the brightest red leaf from the top of the pile. Rainbow Dash ate it…

_"__NO! RARITY!"_

_She was falling, plummeting quickly through the air. She had to save her! _

_But no. It would be so great to watch her die. Her heart stopping, her organs exploding from her mouth, her eye sockets…_

Rainbow Dash awoke. Glenda was staring. "Was that nice and…painful, Dashie?" she asked with a sneer.

She just stood there. The world was red. Gilda's face was blurred, and all of a sudden, she anticipated streaks of blood, dripping from her beak, her eyes, her ears… Yes. That was good. So pleasurable…

With the swiftness of a peregrine falcon, she leaped from the ground. The nail tore itself from the earth. There was pain. Pain was good. Causing pain… was better. She soared into the bloodred sky, then turned around and dove. There was wind shrieking beside her ears. She aimed her hooves, and with one swift movement, crushed Gilda's chest. Every bone breaking was a sound of bliss. She felt them stab into her internal organs. Gilda's shocked face quivered as blood was purged from her mouth, spattering her white feathers with crimson. Her eyes rolled into her head, blood oozing from their sockets. Rainbow Dash knew she was barely alive, aimed her hoof and split her heart in two. The muscles clenched once more, sending a splotch of gore spraying into Rainbow Dash's face.

She smiled. Pleasure of no other kind gushed through her very veins.


	2. Chapter 2

"So… what is this for again?"

"Ugh… Well, this'll be the last time I tell you. It's a surprise party for Dash, and YOU are the mascot."

Scootaloo rolled her eyes and replaced the head of her Wonderbolt costume. "Smallest Wonderbolt ever…" she muttered. Twilight Sparkle began chopping an ear of corn. She had begun stripping the kernels from the cob when a splotchy red-and-black figure appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, um, who's this?" asked Twilight. "Are you here for Rainbow Dash's party?"

A smile spread across the pony's face. Twilight saw blood between the teeth. He or she opened its eyes. They were a deep crimson, steadily crying blood.

Twilight shrank back, and indicated for Scootaloo to run. The pony swiftly blocked the door. It was emaciated, considered starved, and bore Rainbow Dash's cutie mark.

"Oh…My…Celestia…" moaned Twilight. "Rainbow Dash?"

Dash turned.

"Rainbow? She's dead and gone. This is Rainbine."

The name made Twilight's blood curdle, the way the individual said it sounded gritty and unfathomable.

Rainbine turned once more, and with one nimble movement, swiped Scootaloo roughly into Twilight. They flew back together, slamming into the back wall. Twilight felt her ribs crack, her back break. She doubled over, vomiting blood onto the floor. Scootaloo was somewhat less injured, and looked very dizzy with pain. She tried to get up, but collapsed a second later, faint from effort and pain.

Rainbine sauntered over to where Twilight lay, the sinister, sickening grin dripping blood onto Twilight's head. Rainbine lifted a hoof, aimed, and split Twilight's chest open. Twilight gasped, pained by the effort breathing caused her, as Rainbine slowly dug her hooves into her lungs. Rainbine then stomped once, and blood exploded violently from Twilight's chest. Twilight's body contracted, excreting the contents of her bowel and bladder. Ripples of violent pain shook Twilight from head to toe, then she grew calm. Her head rolled to the side.

Scootaloo stared for a minute, then tears began flowing down her cheeks. Rainbine stared as Scootaloo silently wept.

"Who… WHO ARE YOU!" yelled Scootaloo violently. Tears dripped onto the floor.

Rainbine simply stood there, the blood oozing from her eyes drenched the purple fur on Twilight's dead body.

Rainbine felt no sympathy. She slowly walked towards Scootaloo, the smile somewhat faded.

She knelt next to Scootaloo, aiming her wing tip as she did.

"I am Rainbine."


	3. Chapter 3

"'Cause Pinkie is a party pony…" hummed Pinkie Pie as she stirred up blueberry muffins for Rainbow Dash's party.

There was a knock. Twilight's face appeared in the window.

"It's unlocked," called Pinkie Pie. "It's not like I closed Sugarcube Corner…"

The door opened. In the doorframe stood…someone. And that someone had Twilight's pelt draped over them!

Pinkie's hair fell out of its usual messy heap. It draped over her shoulders, along the floor. She cowered in fright.

"Why, Rapunzel, you've let down your hair," growled the ebony-pelted character. Its eyes glowed a steady crimson, its smile was red with blood. It had splatters of something red in its fur, Pinkie wished it wasn't blood. Then again, it was bleeding from multiple places.

"Hah, Discord got your tongue?" it snickered, tossing the purple coat aside.

"Please don't hurt me…" cowered Pinkie.

"What? Your old friend wouldn't dare to hurt a hair on your coat."

"Please, I don't know you, I don't especially want to, and whatever you want I have dozens of baking ingredients and tools in the back…"

In three seconds flat, the thing had pinned Pinkie with rolling pins hammered through her hooves. She was frozen in fear, she dare not move or _it _would kill her. The creature sauntered around Pinkie, inspecting her. The thing was bony, its joints stuck out at odd angles and Pinkie could have counted its ribs from a mile away. As the thing circled, she saw the cutie mark, bright against the shadowy fur. A lightning bolt, colored red, yellow, and blue.

"Rainbow Dash? But… but I'm your best friend! And so was Twilight! Why…?"

"Ah, my sickeningly pink comrade, all good things must come to an end. For now…" Rainbow Dash walked to the door.

"For now, the name's Rainbine…You should really stick around…Ha!"

Pinkie stared in disbelief at the door for a minute after "Rainbine" hoofed it. Then, she went to work.

Pinkie had had a lot of mistakes with rolling pins, so escaping was pretty easy. Now what?

Pinkie looked out the window. There was no sight of Rainbine, so she snuck out quietly. Working fast, she dashed to Twilight's tree with makeshift grafts made out of some leftover dough on her hooves.

"SPIKE! SPIIIIIIIIIIIKE!" screamed Pinkie.

A groggy-looking Spike pushed the door open with effort. He rubbed his eyes. "Jeez, Pinkie, what is it, Early O'clock?" he growled.

Pinkie's voice cracked. "Twi-twilight…"

"Yeah, uh, where is she?" asked Spike. "Haven't seen her all morning…"

"She…is…gone…"

"G-gone?" asked Spike. Then he realized.

Tears silently rolled down his scaly cheek. Then, a surge ran through his body and he cried.

He fell to his knees, shaking. His eyes turned from vivid green to pale yellow. He stared up, a small slick of tears forming beneath him. "WHY!" yelled Spike, digging his talons deep into the ground. His voice had grown deep, lost its jubilant, innocent resonance. He then had a coughing fit, tears still flowing steadily from his miserable yellow eyes.

He hung his head again. When he raised it, his eyes were a deep red with rage. His teeth bared, he began roaring. A terribly formidable sound, it reverberated off the window panes, shattering the glass. The ground shook with the power of the scream.

Pinkie shrunk back, her muscles clenching with pain as the deep sound rattled her very bones.

"WHO. DID. THIS," rumbled Spike.

"R-r-r…"

"I'LL KILL HER! RARITY WILL DIE!" screamed Spike, launching forward.

Pinkie blocked him. "No, Rainbow D-dash w-w-as acting all psychopony, calling herself Rainbine and stuff and she killed Twi. She also nailed me to the floor with rolling pins," she indicated her makeshift bandages.

Spike stared at Pinkie's hooves for a second, then insisted she take off the dough.

Pinkie winced, bloody scabs tore excruciatingly from her hoof.

Spike huffed gently. The green mist enveloped her injured hoof.

Threads of pink keratin laced in a web around her injury. The hoof was healed within seconds.

He repeated it on the remaining three hooves, then spread his wings. "Come on, we need to find Rainbow Dash," said Spike, spitting the name like it was an overcooked cupcake. Pinkie climbed onto his back, amazed how Spike actually grew to accommodate her size. He then flew off.


	4. Chapter 4

They found Rainbine inside Rarity's shop. She was showing an expression of shock unlike the melodramatic sobs of her past. Rainbine was lifting two crochet hooks in light of a creative kill when Spike crashed through the glass door with an intense roar of pure rage. He swiped Rainbine away, upon which the devilish pony hissed, catlike yet frightening, and took off.

Spike grabbed Rarity, holding her close. The sudden change in size brought him to stand slightly taller than her, "Are you okay?" asked Spike in his new, deep voice.

"Ummm…" muttered Rarity, amazed and adoring.

"Kiss! Kiss!" intoned Pinkie quietly from the background.

Spike glared at Pinkie ominously. "Get on," he said, falling forward to stand on all fours. Pinkie and Rarity climbed on. Once again, he grew slightly. His wings, massive now, spread, and he crashed through the glass once more. Rarity ignored Pinkie's snickering and leaned forward to rest her head on Spike's neck. Pinkie's hair whipped out behind her, flowing in massive, silky curtains.

"I'd complement your hair if our lives were not in dire threat" said Rarity. Pinkie laughed softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Spike swooped down to land on an outcropping of rock protruding from a secluded cliff on the edge of a valley just as the sky exploded in a rainbow of light. Rarity climbed off first, and walked to the edge of the protrusion. Her big eyes reflected the colors of the glorious sunset.

"If we weren't on the brink of extinction, I'd think I was lucky to see this…" she said dreamily.

"If you say something about how totally _dead _we are in poetic prose one more time, I swear I'll throw myself over the edge of this thing," groaned Pinkie.

Rarity turned.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that Twilight is truly dead," she hung her head dismally. She walked slowly towards the back of the small cave and sat down. She shoved her head between her knees, and Pinkie saw tears dripping onto the ground. Pinkie sat down next to her, a lump forming in her throat. Spike wrapped his wings around them both. They leaned on his chest for warmth (even though Rarity was getting too close to his everything) and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Spike woke them both by covering their mouths. Pinkie mumbled a bit before Spike turned grey to camouflage them. What looked like a very distressed Fluttershy, covered in blood, was flying up to the cave. A closer look confirmed their thoughts.

Fluttershy was the real thing, not a gory pelt. She looked terrible, though, and looked nearly as impoverished and skinny as Rainbine. Her eyes looked insanely bloodshot, their usual blue turned thirty thousand shades deeper. She coughed up a gob of blood on the ground as she landed, shaking profusely. She collapsed weakly in a heap, her breathing shallow and pained.

"Fluttershy!" yelled Spike, leaping up. "What did Rainbine do to you?"

She choked and sputtered as she spoke: "R...Rainbine…is near-r-r" she coughed.

"Fluttershy! Hang on! It'll all be fine, it'll all be fine…" cooed Spike, kneeling by her side. Pinkie and Rarity tiptoed up, kneeling by Spike.

"You…you need to run. Run!" hacked Fluttershy.

Spike looked out into the distance. A black dot was growing larger against the moon. Spike barked orders quickly. "On my back. Go! GO! Fluttershy, we'll take care of you, but you need to come with us. Alright? Come on, guys. Help her on my back. I can camouflage us, but we need to be fast. Quickly!"

They were slithering away on Spike's back within seconds. He was loose and sinewy on the ground, winding his way around and over obstacles with lithe, inaudible, snakelike grace. They were far away from the little valley in seconds. Not only was Spike the most impressive person either conscious pony knew, he was also the fastest.

Fluttershy was losing blood. Her leg bore a massive cut all the way down its length, and bone was sticking out in many places, fractured and splintering. Spike stopped in a rocky divot and dropped off the three ponies. He slithered away to find some vines and leaves to bind Fluttershy's injured leg while Fluttershy gradually gained consciousness.

"Guys…why-y," sputtered Fluttershy, trying to support herself on her front legs.

"Shhh… It'll all be fine, sweetheart. Rest. Shhh…" whispered Rarity, stroking her hair and gently pushing her back down. Fluttershy didn't argue, and closed her eyes. Her breathing was still shallow, but it slowed as she fell asleep. Spike returned shortly with a bundle of vines and a stack of large, flat leaves. Pinkie and Rarity began wrapping her legs in the massive leaves. Rarity's tailoring skills became essential as she knotted the vines.

"Rarity, I don't really think _fashion _is essential at the moment…" said Pinkie, staring at the gorgeous and elaborate bow she had knotted.

"Darling, fashion is the reason I was put on this earth. Besides, those knots are entirely indestructible."

Pinkie rolled her eyes. (Then she had Rarity put her hair up; it had been wrapping around her legs).

Pinkie and Rarity lay beside Fluttershy and Spike wrapped his wings around them and camouflaged them. They fell into an uncomfortable doze, their heads resting on rocks and their backs being stabbed by more. Also, the thought of Rainbine finding them was imminent and frightening.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkie awoke to the smell of cooking meat. Her back popped as she sat up, she felt a few scabs tear. The rocks had taken their toll.

Rarity, Fluttershy and Spike were sitting around a surprisingly smokeless fire. A few squirrels were roasting over it on a crude spit that Fluttershy was taxing to turn as Spike and Rarity macked up on each other.

"Good morning, Romeo, Juliet, the one normal pony that we were sanctified to have on this trip to give us a goddamn break from all this _EMOTIONALISM_. What's on the menu, Fried Squirrel a La Spike breath? Oh by the way, why can't you heal Fluttershy's leg with the breathy breathing with the sparkles and stuff?"

Spike, ignoring the first comment, replied. "The structure of the healing is too inelastic to sustain its forte on such an essential bone. It prohibits customary curative though can withstand a minor injury."

"English?"

"It would bend."

"Okay. I was also wondering about these scabs on my back?"

"Oh. Ok. Sure."

Spike healed her cuts and took the squirrels off the spit. Pinkie and Fluttershy got one, and Spike shared one with Rarity (probably not for the purpose of eating).

Pinkie stared at her squirrel for a second, then shrugged and bit off its head. She spat out the tiny skull (Fluttershy shrank back in horror) and screwed her face up in thought.

"I love it."

Spike and Rarity quickly started on theirs as Fluttershy held hers at arm's length. Pinkie got fed up before long and shoved it headfirst into Fluttershy's mouth. She screamed through her full mouth for a second, then swallowed it whole. Pinkie grimaced, staring at her for a second. Fluttershy screamed out loud, though it barely reached Pinkie's ears. Fluttershy then contemplated a little. She said it tasted like turkey.

Pinkie shook her head and continued cleaning her squirrel's bones.

"We'd better get moving," said Spike after he and Rarity had finished half eating half making out.

Spike grew significantly to occupy them all. Rarity placed Fluttershy's healing leg between two of Spike's spikes (irony) and Spike took off. They soared on gentle thermals for a while, Fluttershy was looking very green as she looked down.

They stopped midair.

"Spike, shouldn't we be moving? Go!" said Pinkie.

Spike twisted his head around to look behind him, and the others mimicked him. Biting his tail with millions of bloody fangs was Rainbine.

Spike groaned weakly. His wings shook in waves of pain. He was losing a lot of blood. Rainbine yanked fiercely, scales broke free, revealing the purple flesh. Then the purple flesh turned black as thick black blood flowed in spraying whips around his tearing tail. In seconds, he was tail-less and had lost his steering ability. They flew around in circles, each clinging for dear life on Spike's legs. Finally, they landed with a bump on a rock. Spike groaned pitifully. Black blood slithered like snakes, whipping out behind him.

Rarity started crying. She shook and shook. The three ponies dragged him out of sight into a cave. Rarity bent over him, weeping on his shoulder. "We'll save you, Spike! Don't—don't let go! I-I love you, Spike!"

Spike's eyes flew open wide. He grabbed Rarity. "All my life, I've wanted to hear you say that," he croaked weakly. Then he yanked her forward and kissed her hard. Rarity's tears fell onto his cheek. And slowly, Spike the Dragon died with his true love in his arms.

Fluttershy flung herself into Pinkie's chest and sobbed there. Pinkie quivered, too miserable for tears, and stared at her best friend's carcass blankly while she stroked Fluttershy's hair with her quaking hoof.

"Ahh, sentimentality. How little I wish I could feel it," bellowed a gritty, evil voice behind them.

Rainbine stood silhouetted in the opening of the small cave. Blood, red and black, dripped slowly from her gruesome smile. Her eyes were getting more bloodshot, their cerise deeper than ever before. Her left ear was falling off. It did not look torn, it was simply withering and crumbling away. In fact, her entire body was disintegrating, it seemed. She looked like she was moments away from total decomposition.

Pinkie shrank back, her hair falling persistently from the braids that Rarity had laced around her head. It fell around her like a cloak of rose pink satin. She disappeared into her hair, only a slit of viewing capacity was revealed.

Rainbine laughed, a horrid sound that rattled through Pinkie's bones. Fluttershy buried her face in Pinkie's hair.

"This is too hilarious. Let's say I pick you off one by one. Tomorrow you'll say goodbye to Rarity. Then, day after, you, Fluttershy. Then, you, Pinkamena Diane Pie. I'm looking forward to our little visit tomorrow. And remember, you cannot hide. You cannot run. I'll always find you, I'll chase you till the end. And when it ends, and it _WILL _end, you'll see me die. And I accept that. Oh, also, I brought a little friend of yours. Hope you have fun. I'll be watching," Rainbine said, throwing the corpse of the dead Applejack to Pinkie. It landed at her feet, and she screamed and shrank back, tears starting to pour for the second time that day. And with that, Rainbine took off.


	8. Chapter 8

Fluttershy was shaking too much to sleep. Pinkie had to hold onto Rarity to keep her from killing herself with one of Spike's sharp scales.

"You know what? We need to get moving. We know Rainbine has plans, but she's probably sleeping, so we should go. Fluttershy, can you fly?" asked Pinkie urgently

"Uh, I guess so, I mean I usually don't, but," began Fluttershy.

"Good. You should be our lookout. Rarity and I will stay together and follow your guidance. Try to find adequate shelter and protection. Move. Now."

Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy grouped together and wandered out quietly. Rainbine lay asleep above the entrance to the cave. Fluttershy tentatively took off, flapping quietly and carefully. She muttered shakily to herself about how she couldn't be doing this. She circled a few times and then landed by Pinkie.

"Okay, so there's a place. It's in a tree. It was struck by lightning. We can all fit pretty easily, and the opening is sheltered by a grove of wild roses. Let's go, it's that way," said Fluttershy, pointing towards a thick brush enveloped in the forest they were in. They started scurrying into the thicket as quiet as can be. Fluttershy's wings flapped uncontrollably from fear.

Rarity said nothing through the whole trip. Her fur had become a dull grey and her hair had fallen out of its curls, not unlike Pinkie's had. She stared blankly ahead and walked without life in her steps.

They reached the hollow tree soon enough. Blood was left glittering on the thorns that covered the entrance as they stepped in. Inside, it was dark and smelled of burnt flesh and feces. A few bark beetles cruised around, gnawing at the soft inside of the tree. One of them motored over Fluttershy's hoof.

They huddled together in the back of the makeshift cave of rank wood. Fluttershy gnawed nervously on the tip of her wing. Pinkie tried not to breathe through her nose; the smell was making her nauseous. Rarity simply sat there, her legs splayed and her arms limp.

They sat there for hours. Rarity had broken off one of the spines and started cutting her arms, much to Pinkie's disapproval. They all had silent tears flowing down their faces.

Light began pouring in. They knew Rainbine would be waking up any time. Their suspicions were answered when they heard Rainbine's sickly laughter holler out from a good distance away. "So you want to play hide and go seek, eh! I smell your blood. You're doomed, ponies. HAH HAH HAH!"

Pinkie grabbed Rarity's bloody arm and wrapped it up in her hair. Rarity looked insipid and apathetic as ever. Fluttershy wiped the rose thorns with her wings to get rid of the crimson blood that had dried on them.

The thorn that Rarity had been using was pitched outside to distract the murderous pony. Fluttershy used her wings to wrap around the two ponies just as Spike had. This brought memories to Rarity's mind and she burst out weeping once again. She stood, her hair falling off the scars on her arm, and she ran out. She was a good ways away when she thrust her arm high to coax Rainbine's senses and lead her to Rarity. Fluttershy started to run for her, but Pinkie held her back. "Fluttershy, you need to let go of one more pony, this time she's doing it willingly. Spike and Rarity will be together again. I'm sorry, Fluttershy. Shhhh," cooed Pinkie as Fluttershy's silent tears poured.

Pinkie pulled Fluttershy's head in to rest on her shoulder. Fluttershy buried her face in Pinkie's hair as Pinkie watched Rainbine tear Rarity's face off her skull. The sounds were sickening and Pinkie was as horrified as Fluttershy. She watched her friend's heart stop in a matter of seconds.


End file.
